


No, stop!

by dreamerwatergirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 4: no stop, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Whumbtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Whumbtober Day 4: "No, stop!"Nothing good happens when old friends come knocking in the night...





	No, stop!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. There are probably mistakes and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also for this one, the "no stop" refers to something very ambiguous, but with Clint Barton's traumatic history it could be child abuse, rape or a number of other violences. I didn't tag anything because I left it intentionally ambiguous, but I felt I should put some sort of warning just in case. 
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading and please comment.

Clint Barton dreamed of a lot of things. His dreams often turned to nightmares, which rose from his memories. The night Captain America came to his floor and held him was the best night sleep either ever had. They don’t really talk about it. Don’t question what works. All though Cap did insist that Clint start calling him Steve. And it was working. Clint’s warmth staved off the cold and Steve’s strong arms kept him safe, secure. It was working that is until one night. One night where Clint started squirming in his arms and whispering under his breath.  
“No, stop. Pleasseeee. Stoppp.” Clint curled into him and whined like a wounded animal and started to say again like a stuck record, louder and louder. “NO! Stop! Please, stop.”   
Steve’s heart raced like he was in the middle of the field and oh how helpless he felt. He tried to wake Clint, but got the same response this time in quiet defeat. “No, stop. Please stop. I don’t want it. I don’t want to.” Clint whimpered and Steve felt his heart break all over again.  
The old veteran grabbed the archer’s by the shoulders and shook him, begging him to wake. Eventually Clint’s sharp eyes opened. Steve held him close and whispered into his ear. “I’ve got you. It’s over. I promise. You’re safe.”   
Clint just buried his face in his neck and nodded. When the dampness on his neck faded, Steve let the question on his lips pass as he carded a hand through Clint's mess of blond hair.   
“Clint, what was that?”   
“Just some old friends, Steve. You sure you still wanna do this?”   
“Of course, soldier. Wait till you meet mine.”


End file.
